Genderbend Potion!
by Tsukihime Rivera
Summary: Karena ramuan ciptaan Verde, Gokudera Hayato menjadi perempuan! Bagaimanakah hari-hari Hayato selama menunggu ramuan penawarnya? Warning : AU. 1st generation jadi kakak dari 10th generation vongola. Pairing belum ditentukan (kejutan lah), yaoi everywhere. RnR, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Di suatu pagi yang cerah dan damai, di Kota Namimori..

"GYAHHHHHHH !"

Oke, tidak terlalu damai, semejak teriakan di pagi hari itu mampu mengusir gagak-gagak di sekitar sumber teriakan itu. Dan ini, adalah hari pertama kejadian tersebut.

* * *

Kateikyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Genderbend Potion! © Tsukihime Rivera

Cover Picture bukan milik saya

Warning :

OOC. AU. Typos. Yaoi.

Disini 1st Generation menjadi kakak dari 10th Generation. Marga keluarga disesuaikan.

Don't Like Don't Read!

* * *

Teriakan tersebut mampu membangunkan tetangga-tetangganya, apalagi bila tinggal di apartemen. Anda penasaran siapakah sumber teriakan tersebut? Mari kita ke TKP.

"KYAAA! Kenapa kau menjadi perempuan?!" ucap seorang pemuda bersurai merah (lebih mirip merah muda sih.. tapi dia tidak mau mengganggap itu merah muda) dengan tato di sisi kanan wajahnya. Ialah Gokudera G., anak tertua dari keluarga Gokudera. Mungkin anda tidak percaya, kalau dibalik tampangnya yang kalem dan _cool,_ ialah yang tadi teriak bagaikan seorang wanita.

Di balik punggung pemuda itu, ada gadis yang lebih muda darinya, dengan warna surai rambutnya yang hampir sama dengan G., yaitu merah, atau lebih seperti merah muda sih.. Ia adalah Gokudera Bianchi, satu-satunya remaja perempuan di keluarga Gokudera, juga di rumah (atau tepatnya kamar apartemen) ini. Tapi kekuatannya tidak boleh diremehkan, karena masakannya mematikan dan beracun. Inilah sebabnya G. yang selalu memasak, bukan Bianchi.

Dan di rumah tersebut, tinggal juga si bungsu Gokudera Hayato, dengan surai _silver_ miliknya. Memang, surai _silver_ nya membuatnya mencolok diantara kedua kakaknya, namun sifat dan gaya rambutnya serupa dengan si sulung G. Mereka bertiga tinggal bersama, di sebuah apartemen kecil yang menjadi rumah mereka selama di Jepang. Walaupun pemuda itu adalah anak bungsu, ia tidak manja seperti anak-anak bungsu keluarga lainnya.

Kini, G. dan Bianchi dihadapkan dengan seorang gadis yang bersujud, atau tekapar memegang perutnya, ekspresi kesakitan.

Dan kuingatkan sekali lagi. Di apartemen itu hanya ada 3 orang, G., Bianchi, dan Hayato.

Berarti, siapakah gadis yang terkapar itu? Apakah pencuri, perampok, atau tamu?

Dia adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... Gokudera Hayato. Kejutan~! Terkejut?

Haha, saya tidak berbohong tentang gadis itu adalah Gokudera Hayato. Buktinya? Siapa sih yang terkapar begitu langsung melihat wajah Bianchi, bahkan tanpa gadis itu harus memasak, selain pemilik surai _silver_ itu?

"H-Hayato... A-Apakah itu kau...?" Tanya Bianchi dengan agak takut-takut. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak takut melihat adik bungsunya mendadak berubah gender?

"Ya _sorella_ , ya ini aku- Ughh... Gunakan topengmu s-sebelum aku muntah—" Hayato merintih kesakitan ketika perutnya semakin sakit, antara karena trauma atau karena belum sarapan.

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu pun pergi mengambil topengnya, dan G. melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

"Kenapa kau jadi perempuan, _fratellino?_ "

"H-hah? Jadi perempuan?! Aku itu lelaki, _fratello_!" Ah, Hayato—Kau belum sadar ya...

"Lihat saja ke cermin, _idiota,_ " G. harus menahan hawa nafsu, mengingat adiknya ini sering bertelanjang dada saat tidur dan sekarang dia... uh... belum pakai baju sama sekali. Dia juga lelaki, jadi tolong maklumi dia.

Hayato segera melihat ke cermin. Ia melihat gadis dengan rambut _silver_ yang melebihi bahunya sedikit, memiliki netra yang berwarna hijau klorofil, dan wajahnya mirip dengannya. Hayato tertawa. Pasti kerjaan kedua kakaknya. Ia mencoba beberapa gerakan, dan gadis di cermin mengikutinya.

Akhirnya ia menatap tubuhnya, dan mendapati tubuhnya sama dengan tubuh gadis yang ada di pantulan cermin. Otak geniusnya bekerja dengan cepat. Ia menjadi perempuan.

Dengan wajah yang memucat, si bungsu hanya dapat berteriak dalam keputusasaan.

"Kenapa aku menjadi perempuan?! Nanti apa reaksi _jyuudaime_?! Apalagi si _yakyuu-baka?!"_ Eh, kenapa dia nyebut-nyebut Asari Takeshi..

Bianchi pun kembali (sudah memakai _googles_ tentunya, dan membawa beberapa pakaian wanita. Kan mana mungkin Hayato masih disuruh pakai pakaian laki-laki dengan tubuhnya sekarang.

Dan dengan lembut, Bianchi pun membantu adik laki-lakinya (sekarang perempuan) memakai pakaian perempuan. G. pergi ke kamarnya setelah disuruh (baca : diusir) oleh Bianchi.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

Kini, ketiga kakak beradik Gokudera duduk di meja makan menyantap sarapan mereka. Hayato masih tak bisa percaya dengan ini. Dia, tangan kanan Sawada Tsunayoshi, menjadi seorang perempuan. Apa yang akan mereka katakan bila Tsuna mempunyai _righthand-woman_ , bukan _righthand-man_?! Sungguh memalukan!

"Sekarang Hayato, jelaskan mengapa kau bisa menjadi perempuan?" Ucap pemuda merah sambil menyuapkan sepotong telur dadar ke mulutnya. Bianchi juga melayangkan tatapan 'jelaskan-kepada-kami-atau-kuracuni-kau' kepada sang adik bungsu.

"Aku tidak tahu, sungguh!"

"Kau—" Seperti yang kukatakan tentang kemiripan sifat G. dan Hayato. Sama-sama mudah marah.

"Ehm. Biar saya jelaskan," seorang balita berambut hijau, Verde, muncul tiba-tiba dari bawah lantai. Kalau G. sudah tidak waras, bisa-bisa Verde masuk rumah sakit sebelum berbicara, mengingat itu rumah mereka dan ia baru saja muncul dari bawah lantai. Memangnya rumah mereka apaan, dimodifikasi seenak jidat oleh Verde.

"Bagus... Jelaskan sebelum kujejalkan masakan Bianchi kedalam mulutmu..." Suasana pun menjadi mencekam, terima kasih kepada aura gelap yang berasal dari G., karena siapa yang tidak akan marah kalau rumahnya dimodifikasi sesuka hati tanpa persetujuan pemiliknya, bahkan bila cicilannya belum lunas?

"Baiklah. Jadi..."

* * *

\- Flasback -

Malam sebelumnya, pk. 23.08

"Dimana ya bahan yang kubutuhkan itu... hmph.." guman Verde sambil membongkar-bongkar lemari es di kediaman Gokudera.

Saat ini, ilmuan 'gila' itu sedang dalam proyek terbesarnya, yaitu _Genderbend Potion_. Rencananya, ramuan ini dapat membuat seseorang berubah jenis kelamin selama 1 jam. Karena belum sempurna, jadilah ia mencari bahan terakhirnya di lemari es di depannya, entah bahan apakah itu.

Tiba-tiba, terdengarlah seseorang menguap, dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Verde panik, dan tanpa sengaja, ia menyenggol ramuannya, yang berada di dekatnya, sehingga ramuan itu tumpah dan tercampur dengan segelas susu, yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya.

"Sialan!" batin sang ilmuan. Tak ada waktu lagi untuk meratapi ramuan tak sempurnanya, dan akhirnya ia pun kembali ke laboratoriumnya.

Sementara itu, seseorang itu menyalakan lampu dapur. Salahkan insomia yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Pemuda yang merupakan tangan kanan dari Sawada Tsunayoshi itu menatap segelas susu yang berada di meja dapur.

"Huh.. Pasti punya _fratello_... Kuminum saja deh. Salah sendiri sudah mengeluarkannya dari lemari es tapi tidak meminumnya," dan diminumlah segelas susu itu, tanpa mengetahui sebuah ramuan telah tercampur di dalamnya.

* * *

"Dan begitulah ceritanya. Obat itu mulai bekerja setelah dia tertidur," jelas Verde dengan santainya, tanpa memedulikan hasrat G. dan Hayato untuk menerkam ilmuan itu.

"Lalu, mana penawar ramuan itu?" ucap Bianchi.

"Haha, itu belum kubuat. Kukira kau akan menyukainya," dan kedua insan yang mudah marah itu pun benar-benar habis kesabarannya. Ilmuan hijau yang menyadari nyawanya terancam, langsung kembali ke laboratorium melalui lantai kediaman Gokudera tersebut.

Tolong. Jangan tanya bagaimana caranya. Hanya dia dan Yang Maha Kuasa yang tahu bagaimana.

Hayato benar-benar mengutuk kesialannya hari ini, berharap ini hanyalah mimpi. Ia mencubit pipinya sendiri. Sakit, artinya ini nyata. Menyebalkan..

"Jadi, kau mau ke sekolah hari ini?" tanya Bianchi. Sejenak, Hayato berpikir-pikir dahulu. Rasanya tidak mungkin dia datang ke sekolah dengan pakaian perempuan, harga dirinya bisa jatuh porak poranda. Tapi kalau tidak datang, Tsuna bisa bahaya. Dia tidak bisa mengandalkan yang lainnya.

"Aku bisa mendaftarkanmu sebagai murid baru untuk sementara, dan bilang kalau kau sedang ada urusan di luar negeri mendadak. Bagaimana?" Ujar G., yang memang bekerja sebagai wakil kepala sekolah Namimori Junior High School, guru mata pelajaran matematika, dan wali kelas Hibari Kyouya, adiknya Hibari Alaude.

"Baiklah.. Tapi jangan beri tahu siapapun tentang ini,"

" _The magic word_ ~?" G., tolong, adikmu lagi dalam kondisi tidak bisa digoda.

"Ugh... Tolong..."

"Baiklah~ Akan kudaftarkan kau sebagai Gokudera Hayako~ Aku pergi dulu, akan kuurus administrasinya!" teriak pemuda merah dengan sifatnya yang langka (yaitu menjadi ceria. Woah.)

Hayato hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Sementara sang _sorella_ , memberikan seragam Namimori Junior High School, untuk perempuan tentunya. Hayato mengambil seragam itu dan mengganti bajunya.

Hari-hari nerakanya akan segera dimulai dari hari ini

* * *

Hai Hai~ Saya baru di fandom ini~ Kufufufu~

Salam kenal salam kenal

bagaimana cerita saya yang ajaib ini? Beri review ya biar bisa diperbaiki ^^

Tapi jangan flame saya. Sakit loh di flame /lah

So~ Mind to review~?


	2. Chapter 2

Hai~ Saya kembali lagi~ Dengan chapter terbaru dari Genderbend Potion!

Sebelumnya, mari kita balas review dulu!

 **tsunakyo1827**

 _salam kenal juga!  
_

 _Ini kurang lebih mirip harem, tapi nanti endingnya cmn 1 pair (spoiler nih, wkwkwk)_

 **Dhyanim3**

 _Salam kenal juga!_

 _Aku juga suka kok Gokkyun jadi hero(ine)nya, hehehe._

 _btw, trims semangatnya!_

Nah, sekarang, mari kita lanjutkan, nee?

* * *

"Hari ini, saya baru menerima info mengenai kepindahan Gokudera Hayato ke Italia untuk sementara dikarenakan urusan keluarga," kelas mendadak ricuh, terutama karena desas desus oleh fans Hayato. Walaupun galak, Hayato tetap banyak fansnya.

Kericuhan itu dihentikan oleh sang wali kelas, Elena-sensei yang begitu cantik dan awet muda (aslinya sih sudah berusia kepala 4, alias memasuki usia 40-an). Kemudian, sang wali kelas pun melanjutkan. "Dan kabar baiknya, ada murid baru yang merupakan saudari dari Gokudera Hayato. Masuklah, Gokudera Hayako."

Dan Gokudera Hayato memasuki kelasnya dengan penampilan barunya.

* * *

.

.

.

Genderbend Potion! © Tsukihime Rivera

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Warning :

OOC, Typo bertebaran, adegan ambigu, slight Allx59

(Main Pair belum ditentukan loh! Kufufufu~)

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

* * *

Gadis bersurai _silver_ memasuki ruangan kelas. Dialah sang tokoh utama kita, Gokudera Hayato, atau sekarang dikenal oleh teman-teman sekelasnya sebagai Gokudera Hayako. Apa yang telah hingga Hayato menjadi perempuan dan harus mengganti namanya dapat dibaca dan disimak di chapter sebelumnya.

Mari kembali ke tokoh utama kita.

Semua siswa di kelas itu terpana melihat kecantikan Hayato. Rambutnya yang dikepang, dan diberikan aksesoris yang tidak mencolok, tapi tetap membuatnya manis. Dibalik kemanisan itu, ia sedang mengutuk kakak perempuannya yang mendadaninya seperti ini.

" _Ayolah Hayako.. Kau ini perempuan. Bersikaplah manis dan layaknya perempuan," ujar sang kakak sambil mengepang rambut Hayato._

" _Kenapa kau memperlakukan aku seperti perempuan?!"_

" _Karena saat ini kau menjadi perempuan. Toh aku dari dulu memang ingin punya adik perempuan, jadi sesekali ini melakukan ini," Bianchi tersenyum, ketika melihat adik laki-lakinya (untuk sementara, perempuan) begitu manis. Ia jamin calon adik iparnya akan meleleh melihat ini._

' _Sorella_ tidak tahu diri—akan kubajak akun VongolaBook miliknya dengan foto mantannya nanti—'

Elena-sensei berdeham, membawa Hayato kembali dari pikirannya ke dunia nyata, "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, Gokudera-san."

"A-ah, iya sensei. Nama saya Gokudera Hayako, saudarinya Gokudera Hayato. Mohon bimbingannya mulai sekarang ya," ujarnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Ah, suaranya juga jadi feminim kok. Benar-benar hebat kau, Verde.

"Yang ingin mengajukan pertanyaan, silahkan. Saya beri kesempatan selama 5 menit."

Salah satu seorang siswi berdiri, dan Hayato yakin kalau itu adalah salah satu fansnya. "Gokudera-san, Hayato-kun mengapa pindah mendadak?"

"Bukan karena urusanmu, pastinya," senyuman Hayato yang kelewat manis, dan kalimatnya yang menusuk, membuat aura hangat menjadi dingin secara drastis.

'Gadis ini menyeramkan!' batin mereka bersama-sama.

"N-Nah.. Karena telah lewat 5 menit.. Mari kita lanjutkan ke pelajaran. Gokudera-san, silahkan duduk di antara Sawada-san dan Asari-san. Kalian berdua, tolong angkat tangannya." Yang dimaksud mengangkat tangannya. Hayato menuju tempat duduknya, dan mengeluarkan buku serta kotak pensilnya.

Ah, kotak pensilnya terdapat pola bunga-bunga. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah Bianchi? Kali ini dia abaikan, sudah lelah menghitung 'dosa-dosa' Bianchi.

Pelajaran Elena-sensei, yaitu biologi, tidak seperti pelajaran biologi sekolah lainnya, yang umumnya cukup menghebohkan, terutama mengenai reproduksi. Elena-sensei akan memberikan 'tanda cintanya' bila ada yang heboh di pelajarannya, sekalipun yang heboh itu kelas yang diwalikan olehnya.

Hayato menguap bosan. Sebagai anak jenius yang sekolah hanya untuk melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai anak, pelajaran di Namimori Junior High School terlalu mudah. Siswa lainnya juga tampak tidak tertarik dengan materi yang diajarkan, tentang pencernaan.

Mereka hanya bersemangat kalau tentang perkembangbiakan dan sistem reproduksi. Maksud saya yang siswa putra. Justru siswi-siswi tidak menyukai materi itu. Vulgar, kata mereka.

Bel berbunyi. Artinya pergantian pelajaran.

Menurut informan terpecaya kelas mereka, hari ini Hibari Alaude-sensei, guru fisika mereka, tidak masuk. Artinya pelajaran berikutnya adalah jam pelajaran kosong.

 _Jam pelajaran yang kosong adalah kemerdekaan dari penjajahan pelajaran._

Setelah sang guru biologi keluar kelas, masuklah Alaude-sensei. Pria berusia 26 tahun dengan warna rambut serupa dengan warna mayonnaise, keren namun sadis. Bahkan seme-nya sendiri sering disiksa— dan sang seme maunya aja disiksa.

Fisika oh fisika, siapa yang suka dengan fisika. Pelajaran yang dianggap tidak penting karena mempelajari gravitasi, kecepatan, gelombang, pemuaian, dan sebagainya, yang pastinya bakal membuat siswa-siswi tidur ditengah pelajaran. Seandainya kalau gurunya bukan Alaude, tentunya.

Pelajaran dilanjutkan dengan ketegangan tingkat tinggi, dan ingatkan seluruh siswa untuk menyiksa sang informan kelas mereka nanti.

* * *

Skip time, dengan iklan dari Uri (nya!)

* * *

Jam istirahat. Sesuai dugaan Hayato, tidak ada yang mendekatinya untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama karena hal di pagi hari tadi.

Tapi tidak untuk sang _jyuudaime_ tercinta. Ia berdiri di hadapan Hayato sambil membawa bentonya.

"Asari-kun sedang dipanggil kakaknya," ucapnya, "Apa aku boleh duduk di sini?"

"Tentu saja"

Tsuna duduk di hadapan Hayato, membuka bentonya. Mengucapkan 'selamat makan' sebelum memakannya. Benar-benar tipekal seorang bos.

Hayato juga mulai memakan bentonya. Di dalam lubuk hatinya, ada kelegaan kalau Tsuna tidak mengetahui hal yang terjadi.

"Jadi, Hayato-kun, nanti bisa ajari aku PR dari Alaude-sensei?"

"Tentu saja—" Eh? Tadi Tsuna panggil dia Hayato? Hayato belum gejala-gejala tuli kan?

"K-Kau tadi memanggilku Hayato...?"

"Iya, benar. Kau memang Hayato-kun kan?" senyum Tsuna. Hayato mendadak gugup. Sialan, pasti ramuan Verde membuat hormon testosteronnya menurun, sementara hormon estrogennya meningkat.

"B-Bagaimana kau tahu...?" bisik pemuda—ralat, gadis— _silvernette_ berdarah Italia itu. Pemuda _brunette_ hanya tersenyum-senyum. Ketularan keluarga Asari rupanya.

"Tadi aku dengar perbincangan Giotto-nii dan G-nii di kantor kepala sekolah."

' _SIALAN KAU_ FRATELLO _'_ batin Hayato. Akan dia santet kakak lelaki tercintanya nanti.

"Tapi aku sudah menduganya kalau kau adalah Hayato," lanjut sang ketua geng Vongola yang kesepuluh itu.

Hayato tertawa kecil, "Tak diragukan lagi, intuisimu sepertinya selalu benar," ujar sang gadis.

"Jadi, apa perlu kuberitahu yang lainnya?" ujar Tsuna, sambil menyuapkan sepotong omelet kedalam mulutnya, "Mengenai yang baru kau alami."

"Tidak usah, _jyuudaime_. Tak perlu repot-repot. Verde juga sedang mencari obat penawarnya."

Tsuna tersenyum jahil. Hayato mengerti maksud senyuman itu, mendadak berkeringat dingin.

"Yakin...?"

"I-Iya! Apalagi ke _yakyuu-baka_ Asari! Dimana harga diriku nanti!"

"Tapi aku tidak bicara tentang Asari-san loh," Tsuna tertawa geli, sementara Hayato hanya tersipu malu.

"Yo! Gokudera-chan, Tsuna, apa kabar! Apa yang kulewatkan? Haha," panjang umurlah kedua insan yang sedari tadi duduk di sana. Pemuda yang baru mereka bicarakan, Asari Takeshi, baru saja muncul.

"Halo Asari-kun, ayo gabung kita makan disini," ujar sang adik dari kepala sekolah muda. Asari Takeshi mengangguk dan mengambil bento sushi miliknya. Hayato mulai sumpah serapah sendiri, sementara sang atlet sekolah senyum-senyum agak tidak jelas. Tsuna? Tersenyum garing melihat kedua orang tersebut.

"Jadi, Hayako-chan, kau tinggal dimana?"

"Di rumahku lah! Ya masa di tengah jalan," Takeshi tertawa, Hayato malah _blushing_ , Tsuna hanya bisa tertawa garing, apalagi ketika melihat sang prefek kedisiplinan di depannya, dengan kedua tonfa miliknya di tangan sang pemilik.

"Siswa yang belum melapor kepindahan secara lengkap, _kamikorosu,_ " Hayato menelan salivanya, mempersiapkan kuda-kuda untuk melarikan diri. Ia tidak membawa dinamitnya, kembali terima kasih kepada sang _sorella_ tercinta.

Dan ketika sang prefek melayangkan tonfanya ke arah Hayato, sang _silvernette_ langsung kabur. Ia masih mau sayang nyawa, dan tidak mungkin ia melawan kembali, kecuali mau 'hukuman'nya bertambah.

... Sepertinya Hayato lupa kalau lari di koridor kelas bisa menambah hukumannya.

"Lari di koridor kelas, _kamikorosu,"_ Yang dikejar malah semakin cepat, sementara yang mengejar juga ikutan lari. Terkadang siswa-siswi Namimori Junior High School jadi bingung, lari di koridor membuat mereka dihukum, tapi kenapa yang mengejar sambil lari (maksudnya Hibari Kyouya) nggak ikutan dihukum?!

Hayato masih berlari menghindari Hibari, dan Hibari masih mengejar Hayato. Siswa- siswi lainnya tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan mereka berdua, takut jadi korban salah sasaran kalau dekat-dekat.

Sampai akhirnya...

BRUK

Dewi fortuna yang sedang tidak berpihak kepada Hayato, atau sedang hobi menjahilinya, membuat Hayato terjatuh karena terpeleset kulit pisang. Sialan, batinnya, akan kubunuh nanti pelaku yang melempar kulit pisang ini.

Hibari Kyouya semakin mendekat, Dan sepertinya Hayato harus kembali mengutuk dewi fortuna yang membuatnya harus terkilir di saat yang sangat tidak tepat.

Yah.. Tanpa Kyouya sadari, kulit pisang lainnya kembali muncul di depannya, membuatnya terpeleset juga—

BRUK

—Dan terjatuh tepat diatas Hayato.

Sekarang, posisi Hayato berada dibawah Kyouya, yang bertumpu pada kedua tangan dan kakinya. Untuk lebih mudahnya, posisi _kabedon_ , tapi di lantai. Posisi yang begitu ambigu, apalagi bagi yang suka menyaksikan _blue film_ , bila kau mengerti maksudku.

Jantung Hayato berdebar lebih cepat, membuat wajahnya tersemu merah. Sang kanivora Namimori Junior High School juga merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat, namun wajahnya tidak tersipu malu.

Ah~ Seperti adegan klise di kebanyakan shoujo manga, dimana waktu serasa berhenti dan dunia serasa milik berdua saja.

Tapi, semua berlalu dengan cepat, kawan, termasuk waktu yang kau kira begitu lamban.

"Yang mesra-mesraan di lingkungan sekolah, _kamikorosu_ ," datanglah sang guru fisika Namimori Junior High School, Hibari Alaude, membawa borgol tercintanya, di belakang mereka. Ah, jangan tanya apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

* * *

Sementara itu... Di halaman sekolah...

* * *

"Lichi, jangan buang sampah sembarangan dong..." ucap seseorang dengan pakaian tradisional ala China, dan surai ravennya yang dikepang membuatnya seperti seorang pemuda _Chinese_ seperti Jet Li, di atas pohon, menyaksikan adegan dimana kedua adiknya bertarung dan seorang gadis _silvernette_ yang terdiam menatap kedua kakak beradik tersebut, sambil mengelus monyetnya yang sedang menikmati pisang kesukaanya.

Hibari Fon, kakak tertua keluarga Hibari, tertawa kecil mengingat adegan beberapa menit yang lalu, yang terjadi akibat sampah kulit pisang monyet peliharaannya. "Tapi, kau hebat, bisa menjadi mak comblang seperti itu."

Sementara Lichi, kera putih peliharaan Fon sekaligus _partner_ nya, juga pelaku pembuang sampah kulit pisang sembarangan, kembali memakan pisang-pisangnya dengan senang. Ah, mereka bangga atas perbuatan mereka. Kira-kira, batin Fon, rumor apa ya yang akan beredar besok? Dirinya sungguh tidak sabar apa yang akan terjadi besok.

* * *

Bagaimana? Ngomong-ngomong, jangan jadi seperti Fon, contoh kakak yang tidak baik /dihajar

Ah, updatenya lagi lumayan cepat, mumpung ide numpuk di otak tapi nggak tau gimana cara menjabarkannya. Derita seorang author sekaligus artist (yang tidak terkenal)

Ngomong-ngomong, para reader yang tercinta, apakah kalian suka cerita ini?

Kalau ya, terus nantikan cerita saya ^^

kalau tidak, beri saya kritik yang membangun ya ^^

tapi, tetap beri saya review ya, biar saya tahu. Dan jangan lupa fav dan follow, kalau anda sekalian mau.

Sekian dari saya, _ciaossu~!_


	3. Chapter 3

BRAK

Suara pintu malang yang telah ditendang sampai terbuka pun terdengar sampai ke ruang makan. Sang pelaku yang telah menendang pintu itu, tentu saja menutupnya kembali, berjalan sambil menghentakan kaki –sampai tetangga mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi—menuju ke ruang makan.

Sementara itu, kedua orang di ruang makan, yang terlihat santai tanpa peduli hal yang terjadi, sedang menikmati hidangan makan malam mereka.

" _FRATELLO_!" teriak sang pelaku, Gokudera Hayato, sambil membawa dinamit yang sumbunya telah terdapat api.

Dan anda dapat menebak apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

* * *

.

.

.

Genderbend Potion! © Tsukihime Rivera

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

.

Pairing : ? x Gokudera Hayato,

Slight all x Gokudera Hayato

.

Warning

Cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan tertawa sendiri, disangka orang gila, yaoi, genderbend!Hayato, typo, OOC akut, banyak sumpah serapah ( _you know_ lah, Hayato), dan sebagainya

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

* * *

"KENAPA KAU BERITAHU GIOTTO-SAN?!"

"Hm..? Memang kenapa kalau kuberitahu Primo? Tidak masalah kan?" ucap seorang pemuda bersurai merah–muda—sambil menduduki gadis dibawahnya, tak lupa mengambil beberapa dinamit dan sebuah pematik, tak lupa sekotak rokok.

Apartemen mereka hampir saja meledak, kalau saja dinamit yang dibawa Hayato adalah petasan kecil yang hanya menghasilkan asap, sehingga hanya ada suara dentuman besar serta asap yang banyak, tidak seperti dinamit asli.

Yang diduduki hanya menggumamkan berbagai kata-kata 'indah' dalam bahasa italia.

" _Jyuudaime_ jadi tahu apa yang terjadi gara-gara mendengar pembicaraan kalian tahu!"

"Lah, memangnya kalau aku tidak memberi tahu Primo, Tsunayoshi tidak akan tahu dengan _Hyper Intuition_ nya?"

"Tapi kau berjanji tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun!" rengek pemuda—saat ini, gadis—bersurai perak. Sudah cukup kesialannya hari ini. Menjadi seorang gadis, rahasiannya terbongkar oleh sang _jyuudaime_ , dikejar-kejar Hibari Kyouya, terus dihajar oleh Hibari Alaude. Oh, jangan lupa adegan posisi ambigu dengan Hibari Kyouya.

Hayato lelah, bukan secara jasmani, tapi secara batin. Tolong, siapapun boleh membunuhnya sekarang juga, batinnya.

"Hm... Memangnya aku berjanji ya?"

" _Stronzo!_ Dasar pembohong! Pantas saja kau masih sendiri sampai saat ini," teriak Hayato.

"Hoi hoi—tak seharusnya adik meneriakkan kata seperti itu kepada kakaknya," balas pemuda berambut merah.

"Pokoknya tanggung jawab!"

Dan berlanjutlah perdebatan itu, sampai gadis yang di usianya yang ke 24 tahun itu menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menelepon 'suami' dari sang tertua.

Dan sang 'suami' tidak akan lama sampai di rumah sang 'istri', apalagi kalau itu 'istri' tercintanya. Percayalah kekuatan cinta, kawan.

"G-dono! Apakah kau baik-baik saja?!" teriak seorang pemuda dengan pakaian Jepang tradisional. Yang diteriakkan namanya hanya bisa menatap horor ke arah sumber suara itu.

"U-Ugetsu... N-Ngapain kau disini..."

"Instingku mengatakan kalau istriku dalam bahaya!" _you're doing it wrong,_ Ugetsu...

" _Che Cazzo_?! Sejak kapan aku menjadi _monglie_ -mu?!"

"Sejak kalian melakukan 'itu' dikamarku? Ayolah, kalian benar-benar menghancurkan ranjangku yang ada di Italia. Untung _madre_ masih mengampunimu, _fratello_ ," ujar Hayato bosan. Ia masih dendam kepada kakaknya beserta kekasihnya yang melakukan 'itu' dalam keadaan mabuk, dan di ranjangnya, bukan di ranjang sang kakak.

Dan mereka melakukannya sampai puluhan ronde. Hasilnya? Kaki ranjang Hayato patah. Kasihan.

"WOI NGGAK USAH BUKA AIB JUGA KALI," wajah G. kini telah senada dengan warna tomat kesukaan dari fandom sebelah. Yang bahkan tomatnya dibuatkan lagu.

Ugetsu menghampiri Hayato, memegang tangannya, "Kau pasti Gokudera Hayako-san ya? Takeshi bilang hari ini kau masuk ke kelasnya hari ini,"

"A-Ah iya, Ugetsu-ni—eh Ugetsu-san,"

"Kau nikahi adikku ya? Kalau nggak minta Hayato-kun yang menikahinya. Aku tak keberatan punya adik ipar salah satu dari kalian berdua kok,"

"WOOI MAKASIH YA TAPI NANTI GEN KEBODOHAN KALIAN MENCEMARI GEN KITA NIH," ujar G. sewot, tidak terima permintaan kekasihnya kepada adiknya.

"Tapi, G-dono, kan lumayan gen senang-tersenyum mencemari gen kalian, biar keturunan kita tidak muram semua," lah, kok topiknya melenceng seperti ini ya...

"POKOKNYA NGGAK," ujar anak sulung Gokudera, "KALAU SAMPAI AKU HAMIL, BARU KUBERI IZIN"

"Jadi, kau mau kuhamili?"

Skak mat.

"I-Idih... Ugetsu, aku ini lelaki tulen. Mana bisa hamil.. MIKIR LAH,"

"Verde kan bisa membuat ramuannya?" ujar Ugetsu dengan polosnya. Duh, rasanya G. ingin menghajar ehemKEKASIHNYAehem, kalau saja dia lupa kalau sang pemuda Jepang itu polos sekaligus agak idiot...

"Ya, aku bisa kok," eh jelakung datang tak diundang pulang tak dian—maaf maksud saya Verde tiba-tiba muncul.

"Baiklah, aku pesan deh," ujar Ugetsu, tanpa memedulikan tatapan dari sang kekasih.

"Bayarannya?","Aku akan membuatkan sushi untukmu, gratis selama seminggu."

Verde tampak berpikir sejenak, "baiklah, akan kubuatkan."

G. menatap horor kedua orang yang bersepakat untuk membuatnya hamil. _You can't be serious._

"W-Woi—"

"Ah, Ugetsu-nii, mau ikut makan malam?" tawar Bianchi, sambil menyajikan beberapa makanan dari belahan benua Eropa selatan sana.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Takeshi sudah menungguku untuk makan malam. Aku pamit dulu ya," ujar Ugetsu sambil terkekeh, " _Mata ne_ , G. _Aishiteru yo."_

G. terkejut dengan kata-kata terakhir Ugetsu sebelum keluar rumah. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menjawabnya, " _T-Ti Amo.."_

Ruangan pun menjadi hening sejenak. Hayato kemudian menyingkirkan kakaknya dari atas punggungnya, yang sedari tadi diduduki oleh sang kakak.

"Cieh, _fratello_ sudah mengakui perasaannya toh," ujar Bianchi. Adiknya hanya mengangguk setuju.

"A-Apaan sih?!" wajah G. kembali memerah. Mereka pun duduk di meja makan, menyantap makan malam mereka.

"Eh, Verde mana?" ujar Hayato, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sang ilmuan (gila) yang telah mengubah gendernya.

"Aku di sini, dan ramuannya masih baru sekitar 10%. Aku masih membutuhkan waktu sekitar 3 minggu lagi."

"H-Heh?! Lama sekali?!" ujar Hayato. Verde, dengan tidak sopannya, membongkar-bongkar lemari es. Kali ini, bukan G. yang sewot, tapi Bianchi.

"Ya.. Ada beberapa bahan yang harus.. er.. istilah mudahnya, sejenis difermentasikan dahulu, lalu ada bahan langka, dan tidak diperjualbelikan secara bebas," jelasnya.

"Dan alasanmu membongkar lemari es kami tanpa izin adalah...?" tanya Bianchi, menyiapkan masakannya yang begitu berbahaya.

"Karena aku lapar," Bianchi langsung melemparkan makanan beracunnya ke arah Verde, yang malah mendarat di pintu kamar G. karena sang target menghindar.

Masih dengan perasaan kesal, Bianchi kembali melemparkan makanan beracunnya ke arah Verde, yang terus berlarian di dalam kamar apartemen kediaman Gokudera.

G. menatap horor pemandangan di depannya. Kediaman 3 bersaudara di Jepang itu pasalnya belum lunas. Ditambah dengan tembok-tembok yang kini penuh bekas makanan (dan penuh lubang)? Ah, jangan lupakan pintu dan jendela yang menjadi korban.

Karena tak tahan lagi, Verde kembali ke laboratoriumnya melalui 'jalur spesial' miliknya. Melihat kekacauan di kediaman—yang belum lunas—mereka, G. mendadak pingsan.

Hayato dan Bianchi kalem aja melihat kakak mereka pingsan. Mereka tahu kalau kakak tertua mereka yang baru memasuki usianya yang ke-25 tahun beberapa waktu lalu itu akan sadar dalam beberapa menit—atau jam.

Hayato masih memakan makan malamnya. Bianchi membersihkan bekas-bekas dari _poison cooking_ nya yang dilempar ke arah Verde—walau tak ada satupun yang tepat sasaran.

"Hayato, bagaimana tadi hari pertamamu sebagai Gokudera Hayako?" ucap _sorella_ dari Hayato, yang dijawab dengan curhatan dari Hayato mengenai kejadian selama menjalani hari pertamanya di sekolah, sebagai Gokudera Hayako tentunya.

Curhatannya berlanjut sampai tentang kejadiannya bersama Hibari Kyouya, yang membuatnya mendapatkan hukuman dari Hibari Alaude, yang membuatnya pulang saat waktunya makan malam.

"Hee? Jadi sekarang calon adik iparku itu Hibari Kyoya?" goda Bianchi. Wajah Hayato kembali memerah, "A-Apaan sih?!"

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu tertawa kecil, "Kukira adik iparku dan kakak iparku akan berasal dari keluarga Asari."

"S-Sudah ah! Aku mau mandi," Hayato beranjak dari kursinya menuju kamarnya. Bianchi kembali tertawa, sebelum berkata, "Hayato, beberapa baju dan pakaian dalam yang kupinjamkan ada di kasurmu ya."

* * *

Acara mandi malam, yang biasanya lumayan nikmat karena melepaskan segala penat dan merenggangkan otot tubuh, terasa menyebalkan bagi Hayato.

Dia berada dalam wujud tubuh seorang gadis, jadi lumayan wajar 'kan, kalau ia merasa minder karena melihat tubuh gadis. Ia ini masih normal, 'kan...?

... Atau dia sudah menjadi _gay...?_

Menghela napasnya, Hayato merasa pertanyaan itu tak dapat dijawab. Dari hormonnya yang ia rasa mulai dikacaubalaukan oleh ramuan tidak jelas Verde, mungkin saja ramuan itu akan mencemari otaknya juga.

Mungkin juga lama-lama ia bisa hamil. Sialan kau, Verde, batinnya.

Setelah lebih dari setengah jam berendam di air panas, Hayato memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan acara mandi malamnya. Memakai pakaian milik _sorella_ nya, yang mungkin sudah kekecilan bagi kakaknya, kemudian ia mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya, yang sebenarnya tidak niat dikerjakan. Bahkan dengan tidak niat pun, pasti akan mendapat nilai lebih dari 90.

Memang menyenangkan menjadi anak pintar, bukan? Bahkan ada ulangan pun, tak perlu terlalu berusaha belajar di malam sebelumnya, pasti akan mendapat nilai mendekati sempurna. Sungguh indah kehidupan sekolah seorang anak pintar mendekati jenius.

Merasa lelah berkat hukuman bertubi-tubi dari Alaude-sensei, Hayato pun memutuskan untuk menuju kasurnya tercinta, berbaring dan menatap langit-langit. Peduli amat tentang kakaknya yang sedari tadi pingsan, atau kakak perempuannya yang mungkin sedang bersantai di kamarnya.

Dan Hayato pun tidur setelahnya, berharap tubuhnya kembali normal di esok hari.

* * *

Di pagi harinya, Hayato mendapati tubuhnya masih dalam rupa seorang gadis.

Setelah menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa (bangun tidur, membereskan tempat tidurnya, mandi, memakai seragamnya, mengecek kembali buku-buku yang harus dibawa, lalu sarapan), ia pun pergi ke sekolahnya, Namimori Junior High School.

Dan sepertinya, Dewi Fortuna masih betah untuk mengusili hari-harinya.

Sejak memasuki gerbang sekolah, ratusan pasang mata para siswi menatapnya tajam. Tak sedikit pula yang mulai menyebarkan gosip-gosip ke orang di dekat mereka. Berlanjut di koridor kelas, seolah-olah Gokudera Hayato baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang terlanggar.

Bahkan di kelasnya pun, mereka masih menatapnya seperti itu. Tapi Hayato tidak peduli, masalah dirinya menjadi gadis masih lebih penting daripada mengurusi mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

'Ah. Datang lagi masalah,' pikir Hayato.

Saat waktu istirahat tiba, dan kelas telah tak berpenghuni lagi—kecuali Hayato sedang melanjutkan menulis catatan pelajaran yang diajar kakaknya di sekolah, beberapa siswi datang mengelilingi mejanya. Tapi tetap saja ia tak pedulikan.

"Hei! Anak baru!" ujar salah satu diantara mereka. Hayato hanya masih melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Gadis itu geram melihat reaksi Hayato, mengangkat dan membuang meja yang ada di hadapan Hayato. Koridor pun mulai ramai dengan desas-desus dari beberapa siswa di sekitar mereka. Perbuatan gadis itu membuat Hayato melepaskan kacamatanya dan menatap mereka, tanpa sedikit pun rasa takut.

"Mentang-mentang anak baru," ujar gadis itu, dilanjutkan oleh yang lainnya, "Jangan sombong ya!"

Hayato mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sombong? Memangnya dia melakukan apa?

"Kau kira kami tidak tahu kalau kau mulai mencoba mendekati Kyouya-sama?!" Ah, Hayato paham—mereka adalah _fangirls_ Hibari Kyoya.

"Kau sengaja membuat Kyouya-sama mengejarmu, lalu memanfaatkan posisimu biar bisa bersama Kyouya-sama 'kan?!"

"Terus kau sengaja membuang kulit pisang dan membuat Kyouya-sama terpeleset, sehingga kau dan Kyouya-sama bisa dalam posisi seperti _itu_ 'kan?!"

Oke. Mereka tahu tentang kejadian kemarin.

"Jawab kami, Gokudera Hayako! Jangan sok hanya karena kakakmu itu guru disini ya!" ujar gadis yang—menurut analisa Hayato—merupakan ketua dari sekelompok gadis di sekelilingnya.

"... Terus? Ngapain kalian mengganggu kegiatanku?"

Beberapa siswi diantaranya menjadi geram mendengar jawaban Hayato. Sang pemimpin pun mencengkram kerah seragam Hayato, menariknya dan menatap tajam gadis dihadapannya—Gokudera Hayako, atau yang sebenarnya Gokudera Hayato.

"Gokudera Hayako, kau—"

"—Siswa yang membuat keributan selama jam istirahat dan merusak properti Namimori Junior High School, serta melakukan _bullying_ di lingkungan sekolah, terutama saat jam sekolah berjalan, _kamikorosu,"_ suara baritone pemuda di belakang gadis yang mencengkram kerah Hayato terdengar, memotong kalimat gadis itu.

Siswi-siwi yang mengerubuni Hayato mulai kabur. Walaupun mereka _fangirls_ dari Hibari Kyouya, bukan berarti mereka mau di _kamikorosu_ oleh Skylark itu.

"K-Kyouya-sama.." Gadis yang mencengkram kerah Hayato mulai melepaskan tangannya. Perasaannya tercampur antara takut—ia tak mau di _kamikorosu—_ dan senang—karena melihat pujaan hatinya. Begitu pula dengan sang _silvernette_ , hanya saja rasa takutnya karena trauma di _kamikorosu_ oleh Alaude, sementara rasa senangnya karena hormonnya yang telah dikacaubalaukan oleh ramuan itu, ditambah dengan adegan _itu_ di hari sebelumnya.

"Kalian berdua, Ryuzaki Hinata dan Gokudera Hayako, harus menemui Alaude-sensei selaku guru koordinator kedisiplinan sepulang sekolah nanti, atau ku _kamikorosu_ ," kemudian, pemuda dengan surai raven itu berjalan pergi. Kerumunan pun bubar, kebetulan bel berakhirnya waktu istirahat telah usai.

Gadis pimpinan kelompok tadi—Ryuzaki Hinata—menatap Hayato dengan tatapan marah—sampai dahinya benar-benar berkerut, menurut Hayato—dan tangannya terkepal dengan sangat kuat. "Awas kau, Gokudera Hayako. Urusan kau dan kami belum selesai," ancamnya, sebelum berjalan keluar kelas.

Hayato menghela napasnya, membereskan kembali mejanya dan alat-alat tulisnya yang tersebar. Meja-meja di sebelahnya juga ia bantu bereskan.

Tak ada siswa maupun siswi yang mencoba menanyakan apa yang terjadi, juga membicarakan masalah barusan. Sawada Tsunayoshi dan Asari Takeshi bertanya kepada Hayato, walaupun dijawab seadanya. Mereka juga tidak bertanya lebih lanjut (Tsuna masih ingin bertanya, tapi ia masih ingat tangan kanannya ini masih merahasiakan identitasnya), namun mengingat apa yang baru Hayato alami, mereka mengurungkan niatnya.

Hari ini lagi, pasti aku akan pulang dengan babak belur, pikir Hayato sambil mencoba fokus pada pelajarannya.

* * *

Translation :

Fratello (italian) = Kakak laki-laki

fratellino (italian) = adik laki-laki

sorella (italian) = kakak perempuan

sorrelina (italian) = adik perempuan

stronzo (italian ; cursing word) = A**hole

Che Cazzo (italian ; cursing word) = WTF

Monglie (italian) = wife

Madre (italian) = mother

* * *

YOSH! akhirnya bisa juga ngetik sampai 2K+ kata, padahal biasanya kurang dari 2K.

Dengan ide yang sedang berlimpah di masa liburan(?), update kilat pun datang. Padahal kemarin baru saja upload fict 8059 oneshoot.

Buat yang penasaran sama one-shootnya, judulnya itu Patchwork Stacatto. /promosi

Dan yang sudah baca (dan minta sequel), aku masih bingung mau dibikinin sequelnya apa nggak. Jadi, ditunggu aja ya kalau saya jadi bikin sequelnya

Oke, sekian du— eh saya lupa balas review!

 **tsunakyo1827**

 _Iya, jadi 1st gen vongola itu kakaknya dari 10th gen vongola.  
_

 _mengenai seme Alaude, tunggu saja penampilannya di chapter-chapter selanjutnya OWO_

Dan last thing sebelum saya mengakhiri chapter ini!

 _Lot of thanks to :_

 _tsunakyo1827, EXION, Dhyanim3,_

 _serta para readers yang telah mau membaca fict ini!_

.

.

.

.

.

Review please?

v

v

v

v

v

v

v


End file.
